


Important Notes

by NotNico



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Lab Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Peter is not underage in this one, Peter loves Tony, Tony loves Peter, bit of, but they think its wrong, peter is 18 at least, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotNico/pseuds/NotNico
Summary: It´s three a.m.Tony Stark wants a peaceful night in his laboratory.Peter Parker needs to share some extremely important ideas with his mentor.One of them does not get what he wants, but neither of them complains.A Starker Oneshot. Enjoy!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Important Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a Starker oneshot, so if you don’t like this pairing don´t read it.  
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this short story and feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Peter is at least 18 in this one, so there is no underage action going on, but his specific age is yours to imagine.
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter ran up the stairs as fast a he could, nearly knocking down Happy on his way to the elevator.

„I‘m so sorry, but I have to get to Mr. Stark.”, Peter yelled over his shoulder and didn’t stop to wait for a response. He had the feeling, that if he stopped for just a second, all the ideas and resolutions he came up with in the middle of this freezing night, would just disappear, right from his mind. Sprinting towards the elevator, he told FRIDAY to open the doors and slid right in, catching his breath to tell Mr. Stark´s intelligent AI were he needed to go.

„FRIDAY, get me to Mr. Stark, please.“

„Hello, Peter. I‘m afraid Mr. Stark is not available at the moment.“, FRIDAY responded in her monotone voice. Peter faltered. What did she mean, Mr. Stark was unavailable? Peter looked into the mirrored wall in the elevator. His checks were red from running all the way up here and the freezing cold of january. His eyes huge and the pupils dialated from lack of sleep and way to much caffeine - he looked straight up insane, but there was a glow to him, that he only had when he solved an extremely difficult math problem or when Mr. Stark approved of his work in the lab, or when Aunt May cooked his favorite food.

And right now, this glow needed to be brought to Mr.Stark because Peter found something that could probably help save the world.

„FRIDAY, it is urgent! I need you to take me to Mr. Stark or I will find him myself and wake up the whole building along the way.“, he knew threatening an ordinary robotic system would be silly, but FRIDAY knew better than to let Peter run wild in the Avengers building. The last time it happened, half the Avengers hunted Peter down in their PJ´s and dumped him in a room where Mr.Rogers lectured him half an hour about the importance of sleep and how incredibly stupid it is to wake up Bucky when it´s not necessary. Peter nearly died of boredom, but shared his ideas with Mr. Stark in the daytime since then.

But this was different, this was important and Peter would rip his hair out if he couldn’t talk about his idea in the next minutes with someone who understood his rambling.

FRIDAY complained and warned him that Mr. Stark explicitly told her to not let anyone interrupt him, but navigated the elevator to the right floor. Peter exited the elevator and started running again, towards the lab, where he would have looked for Mr.Stark first if he would have had to search for him.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Tony slammed the hammer down onto the metal plate as hard as could, hoping it would not bent. He was working on armor, that couldn’t be damaged by anything. Not by gunfire, not by falling from a building...not by Thanos. Loosing sleep and not talking to anybody for days slowly catched up to him and when the hammer left a dent in the plate he screamed in rage, throwing his iron man glove and the hammer away.

Frustrated he took the bottle of whiskey from the table and gulped down a good few shots. The liquid burning hot on his tongue and filling his mind and veins with a foggy sensation. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to be drunk in his laboratory, because he always made some bad decisions when he was intoxicated, for example destroying the stuff he was working on, but he couldn’t bring himself to care today. As he put down the bottle, the door to the lab slammed open and startled he let go of the whiskey and the glass bottle shattered into a million pieces, brown liquor spilling everywhere.

„Mr. Stark I- oh, shit I am sorry!“ It was Peter, standing there, completely frozen except for the panting and his heavily moving chest.

„Language“, was all Tony managed to say.

Of course Peter managed to get past FRIDAY and into his lab, what was he thinking, assuming he would get some well deserved peace at night?

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, looking at the mess on the floor and then at Peter, who still stood there frozen. His cheeks were flushed, from the cold or embarrassment, Tony couldn’t tell. Peter´s curls stuck out from his beanie and he only wore one glove. Apparently he left his home in a rush. Tony couldn’t help his heart from beating a bit faster at the sight of ruffled Peter, it was absolutely adorable. The alcohol did it’s part on raising a flush to his own cheeks and Tony steadied himself on the desk, to not sway and give away his state of intoxication in front of his intern.

„Considering the fact that FRIDAY led you here, even though I explicitly told her to not let anyone interrupt me, and on top of that it´s three in the morning, I am assuming that you have something important to tell me.“, Tony said and was proud of himself for not slurring the words, because his tongue did feel heavy.

Peter came alive at that and lunged forward, sliding his backpack off of his shoulder and walking towards the desk, where Tony was standing. He took out a worn notebook, and flipped it open to show Tony the scribbles of ideas and resolutions to the problem they were working on. With eyes, so bright Tony had to swallow hard, Peter looked at him and gestured towards an complicated equation.

„Mr. Stark look what I came up with! I know you told me to stop working at night but I had this idea and it wouldn’t let me go. Remember when we talked about-“, Peter started to explain, but Tony cut him off by throwing the metal plate from earlier on Peter´s notes.

„Been there, done that. In fact I came up with this same equation a few hours ago and as you can see, it still takes damage to the surface. I’m sorry Peter but you wasted your time - and sleep.“

Peter closed his mouth and dropped his gaze to the metal in front of him. His shoulders slumped down with disappointment and suddenly he looked very tired. Tony took a step forward and put a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, understanding the frustration both of them were feeling at this exact moment.

„I thought I could help you. I really did.“, Peter whispered and Tony’s heart felt like it would break.

„That is not your responsibility and you know it, Peter. You are supposed to live your life and have fun with friends and find the love of your life. You are not supposed to save the world and stay up all night trying to help me.“

„But-“, he began, but Tony pulled him closer and looked him in the eyes and tried to sound as insistent as he could. His vision was blurry around the edges but he concentrated on Peter’s eyes, those huge brown and innocent eyes, eager to absorb as much information as possible.

„Listen, Peter. I am somewhat the mind of this group, I am the one who figures out difficult things. And I am the one who wants to protect everyone. I need to protect everyone.“ Tony’s heart became very heavy and he swallowed hard. „I need to protect you, Peter.“

And that was the horrible truth, that wouldn’t let him sleep at night and occupied his every decision, his every move. He needed to protect Peter from Thanos, from the world. From him. He would not let anything happen to him. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly. Peter should not see him cry, should not see him drunk, should not see him like this at all.

„Mr. Stark, please. You don’t have to protect me.“, Peter put a hand on the older man’s cheek and gently stroked the skin with his thumb. Tony let him and leaned even more into the touch, closing his eyes. He never let himself be this vulnerable with anyone but right nowhe just couldn’t pull away from Peter’s touch. He worked so hard to not let himself feel the things he wanted to. He pushed his desires down, down, deeper and deeper, and wouldn’t allow them them to rise to the surface. Every smile, every hug Peter gave him, he wanted to wrap himself around that feeling of warmth. Peter was the one person who understood his mind and how he sometimes had to drown in work in order to function. But he was also the one who pulled him out again and rescued him with some water and a snack. Their minds were alike and Tony wished their bodies would be alike to. But there was no way Peter would feel the same things towards him and even if, it would never be possible.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Peter wasn’t sure why he touched Mr. Stark´s face all of a sudden. He just knew that the older man looked so sad and he wanted to protect him with all his heart, because never has he felt a connection like he did with Mr. Stark.

His skin was soft underneath Peter´s fingers, his beard tickling the skin on his palm. Peter dreamed of touching his mentor for a while now and the reality of this situation hit him with such force, that he stumbled and would have fallen if Mr. Stark didn’t grab his arm and pulled him closer.

They stood very close now, their chests only a few inches apart. The arc reactor shone trough the thin fabric of Mr. Starks shirt and illuminated Peter´s face softly. Peter raised his gaze and met the eyes of this absolutely incredible man. His breath catched and he could heaar his pulse beating in his ears. They were so incredibly close, Peter could smell Mr. Stark, he smelled of metal and aftershave and whiskey. Peter could not move, his mind was blank and spinning at the same time. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad it hurt. He always wanted to know what it would feel like but he never let it show, it wasn’t right, he knew that.

Peter slowly moved his thumb from Mr. Stark´s cheek towards his lips, but hesitated right before them. Mr. Stark, who still looked at Peter through hazy eyes angled his head to the side and pressed his lips into Peter´s palm. Peter thought he would faint right there and then. With a sigh, Mr. Stark started kissing Peter´s palm, then his wrist, then his fingers, each one from knuckle to tip. Peter felt his body melt away, turning into hot liquid that would spill everywhere, like the whiskey on the floor. When did the mood shift that quickly? Peter couldn’t tell and honestly he didn’t care. All he cared for were Tony´s lips, hot against his skin.

“Mr. Stark”, he said hoarsely. “What are you doing?”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Tony lost control. He completely forgot himself. The only thing he wanted was Peter. His lips, his skin, his body, his mind, every last but of him. He wanted to consume him, drown in him and take him in. And so he did what he wanted to for such a long time. He grabbed Peter by his collar, overcame the few inches between them and pressed his lips against the younger man´s, tasting him, consuming. Peter gasped against his mouth and then Tony could feel him melt into his arms. Peter pressed both his hands against Tony´s chest and returned the kiss with equal passion. Tonys body exploded with desire, he ripped off Peter´s beanie and grabbed a handful of brown locks, to steady himself. Peter moaned, their mouths opened, they stumbled against the desk. With one swipe, Tony threw down the metal plate and notebook from it. Without releasing Peter´s mouth, he lifted him onto the desk and spread apart Peter´s legs with his knees, bending down to kiss him even hungrier.

Panting, Peter pulled away enough to look at Tony with hazy eyes and swollen lips. Tony felt his pants tightening. He knew he would regret this in the morning, when he would be sober, but right now, god help him, he wanted to do unholy things to that man in front of him.

“FRIDAY, lock the doors”, he said with a deep and raspy voice, keeping his eyes on Peter. “And activate the soundproof protocol.”

“Things will get loud”, he whispered into Peter´s ear, before capturing his mouth again and letting his hands wander under his shirt.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Peter shuddered and threw his head back in pleasure. Panting, he tried to grab hold onto something, anything, but his fingers only scraped over the metal of the desk and finally finding their way into Tony´s hair.

He wasn’t able to form proper words, to even think.

The important notes, he came here to show Mr. Stark, were long forgotten...


End file.
